Rating Game: The World Tour
Liam: Hello viewing world, it is me Liam back for another season of Rating Game! This time we have 22 contestants. 6 newbies and 16 vets!, To take on the wackyness that is The World Tour! This season, many new tricks and twists are in store for that user who will come on top! Who will win this season of ARG?? Many more Alliances, Fallouts and Just pure weird! 1 Winner, 21 losers...Only here on Rating Game: The World Tour! Sign ups: #XrosHearts #MRace2010 #Blake Megido #Misterunknown #LinsdayxJustin #Phyneo #Stars&Straps20 #Tikkibikki #CaptainSparklez13 #TrentFan #ParaGoomba348 #ReisenMoon #WattXDash #Franky494 #OrangeBirdMaster2 #Berryleaf (Leafy) #DaRealLeon #LightningandDakotaFan6 #TDSchool #Russelrules44 #OwenLover #AlejandroCodyTylerNoah If you want to debut then sign up here! :) #Juantheawesome (Debuter) #Sunsummer7 (Debuter) #MIB Agent (Debuter) #TBA #TBA #TBA What Would Ya Pick?? Do you like this camp so far? Yeah, it's Great! I like it Meh, Ok i guess... Should the episode Be Ratings or Challenges? Ratings! Of course! Challenges defiantly! Bit of both! Who Should Debut? Juantheawesome Sunsummer7 MIB Agent Elimination Table Key To Elimination Table: Cosmic - This person is on team Cosmic Crashers Global - This person is on team Global National - This person is on Team International Safe - This person didnt win, but is still safe from elimination that episode Win - This person won, or was on the winning team Low - This person recived the last Popcorn at elimination Out/Quit/Left - This person was voted out/quited/left Twist Thingy: The 1st place team get to chose 1 person from 2nd or 3rd place. That person gets to pick 2 more people from any team. The 3 of them will go to The Battle For Immunity. Where they will fight each other for a place back into the game! (Kinda Hunger Games format) The losing 2 have a second shot at rejoining. They come back to camp where the 1st place team decide who to bring back, The loser goes home, The victor in the battle and the person chosen by 1st place go to the 1st placing team in that episode. This happens every 4 episodes. This will start in episode 6 (If you are confused just ask me on my talk or in chat) Rules: #Be a good sport, No one likes to have a sore loser on their team #Dont rage, under any circumstances #Have fun, otherwise whats the point in the camp :D #Eliminations are FINAL, so dont try and come back without returning officially #NO CHANGING ANYONES VOTES #3 Inactive strikes and you are Auto Eliminated! #No editing the tables without my permission #If you are gonna be away for a challenge leave a message on my talk :D #Also i dont mind swearing in this camp, But use **** Also any words they use in TD Eg, Crap, Damn are ok to use without sensors. #There is a lot planned for this saga of Rating Games, So you could always be in another season if you are voted out :D #HAVE FUN!!! XD Interations (Free to edit) Friends Conflict Alliances Episode 1: A Start To Remember Liam: New 22, you can talk here for now :D Stars: This will be a great season! Phy: Agreed! Unknown: Watch out Total drama nerds, the new guy will go all the way to the top (My little Alejandro Moment Lol) Jordan: I did crap last season so this I hope is mine!!!!! :D LxJ: hi !!! i'm back xDxD !! Twilight: It is great to be here. Tikki: i did ok last season but hopefully ill do better again this season *crosses fingers* Liam: Here is the first 7! Orange: AW SERIOUSLY! Race: Hi there! So cool to get back >:) TDS: hello ! wow there are Race,LxJ,Orange...hey guys Challenge: Do the Dance! Liam: Ok, The TC challenge is about to start. The challenge is.... To Create the most wacky and funny dance move EVER! It needs a name and it needs to be funny! Then we will have a rating to decide the 2nd TC. Anyways the is no lines required just creative Dance Moves!! XD Race: This dance is a duck dance and you act like a fish. It's dah The Dance which Sucks Uknown: The dance I do is the Jelly. What I don't is does a 720 twist and splash yourself to the ground. The dance can hurt a bit. Tikki: Stand on your hands and do gangnam style i call it mangnag style (gangnam backmards) Phy: I like to call this move...the Hot-Step! It is alsmost impossible to describe it's epicness! What I can say is you just move you legs as though they are one fire and there is no stopping them! Franky: I do teh Harlem Shake- Llama Song, You act like a llama using your hands Twilight: To do the Phychic foot mover, Move your foot foward and backwards 3 times then you split both of your legs like your strecthing your legs and spin your self. CS13: I call this one the Squid. Just run around like a butter fly Than you shake everything you got and than we do diffrent Crazy things like The worm Blake: Do the worm, pop up quickly start Slow-mo shuffling while doing GANGNAM Style, and fall on the ground (It's called the Energy Sapper) Stars: I call this... Um... Hold on a sec... Oh! I call this the Lay's Craze! What you do, is you hold a bag of Lay's Chips (Whatever flavor XD), eat them, jump up and down for 10 seconds, move your legs right and left 10 times, and then followed by a 360 turn. Orange: I call this the SpongySpongy! You just flop around and show out your extreme fatness AWESOMENESS for 10 seconds then you and Match break out into a dance competition showing off your AWESOMENESS! TF: *Breakdances then does a couple of handstands* This is the Hand Break Dance. Yeah it's so original. Johnny: *Shakes his butt and pretends to mine like in minecraft and holds an egg with his tounge and a block of TNT on his head* I call this the Dangerous Egg-Lick Mine-Shake. PG348: I call it the Brain Damage. Do a handstand on one hand and lift your hand up. Then let your head hit the ground. LxJ: i call it the L Style. move your body for 20 sec,shakes you hands and jumps like a madman xD Jordan: Okay this is call The Sprinkler! You twizzle whilst doing the pelvic thrust... (Not meant to be euphemism) Liam: The Team Captains are..... Goomba!...Race!....and.........Orange!!! hey will pick team mates in that order! RR44: Sry i'm late. This is called the Polish Hammer Curtain. You bonk yourself on the head with the hammer 10 times and then zoom around a curtain. Team Choosing: Liam: Just pick your team mates. Goomba gets the extra player for getting 1st place. MRace picks first then ParaG Then Orange. (The order changed) Race: Uhm.........Phy. I should hate you, but i don't. Uh, what i'm sayign?! Phy: I don't know what you are saying but thanks for choosing me! Orange: Liam said I can go before Goomba due to timezones. I have to choose TF! PG348: Tikki! You're with me. I liked your dance. Tikki: wow Thanks yours was cool to cant believe i was 3rd picked! Race: Someday there will be a song challenge, and mister can be very useful for that. I take him Liam: Also, after teams are made, choose a name and colour. Suckyest one loses an goes to elimination. Misterunknown: ....Say ducksauce!!! Orange: I pick Stars! Stars: Thanks Orange! Orange: No problem! PG348: I'm gonna pick CS13! Race: Um, i pick Lxj! Orange: I pick DRL! Tikki: Pick RR44 Franky: Choose me! Johnny: Hey I'm still here. Tikki: Liam said i could pick for PG348 so i pick RR44 Race: I will make you happy Franky. I choose you Orange: Berry you can be on my team Tikki:I pick Johny/xros Race: I pick TDSchool Orange: Jordan Tikki: ACTN Race: I say Twilight Liam: Orange gets Watt, and PG gets Blake and OL... The first hallenge will start soon. 'MRace's Team Deciding:' Unknown: What about the mysterious oasis. Twilight: I did want to be on PG's Team. Doesn't Matter, I can go with the Lunar Gadgets. Phy: How about...Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awsome! Franky: How about *DRAMATIC PAUSE* The Triple Acers LxJ: ....mmmm.....i like the name of Phy, so Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awesom it's ok ? Race: Um, what about the Highranks? LxJ: mmm....yes it's okay, so Highranks,TLRRRRA,Lunar Gadgets or The Triple Acers ? MR: My rankings? TLRRRRA is good, but i think that type is overused :P. Lunar Gadets is worser than The Triple Acers, but it's still good, while mine looks like a football's team. Uh, i go with mine and Triple Acers :P Unknown: What about my team name? Race: It's not that good. Let's do this. Put your name below the team name you like the most! ---- Mysterious Oasis ------ ---- Lunar Gadgets ------ ---- Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awesome! -------- ---- Triple Acers -------- - Race agrees Highranks -------- - Franky agrees Liam: Check results! Challenge over! 'Para's Team Deciding:' Tikki: how about we base it on a mario game we could be the Geno Whorls Johnny: How about the Fantastic Fungi? Or the Merry Mushrooms? OL: Maybe the Flaming Fireballs Liam: Challenge over, go to results 'Orange's Team Deciding' Leafy: Hmm....I'd say the Master Crows. Orange: How about the Master Mangos? TF: How about the Cosmic Crashers? Orange: I agree with TF! Stars: I second that. Liam: Challenge over, Go to results 'Results:' Liam: The winners are the Cosmic Crashers! And as a reward they keep their name!!! Others get names chosen by ME!!! Para's team are now team..... International! And Race's team...... Global!! Ok, Also Races team got closer to a name i think, so International are up for elimination 'Elimination 1: International' Liam: Stamp the passport in CONF of who you want to go home! ''' Tikki: *stamps goomba* sorry you didnt even finish picking the team nevermind do the challenge RR44: *Stamps Goomba* Sry. Johnny: *stamps goomba* Sorry. ACTN: *stamps Goomba* '''Liam: Ok, Popcorn goes to.... Johnny! *Throws* ACTN! *Throws* Tikki! *Throws* RR44! *Throws* OL! *Throws* CS13! *Throws* And the last popcorn goes to......Blake! *Throws* Sorry Goomba, But your team has eliminated you first. Anyways enjoy staying on the island! *Pushes him off the plane* The rest of you are safe!...For now... 'Episode 2: Imagination Among Us!' 'First Class: (Cosmic)' Stars: Great job on the first challenge guys! 'Middle Class: (Global)' Race: Well, we didn't win, but we're safe! Twilight: Yeah, We Will Win Next Time And We Promise! Only The Coolest Guys Get To Be On This Team! Unknown: it's not important if we win right now it's important that we doesn't end up last! 'Loser Class: (National)' RR44: Huh, International is a pretty good name. Challenge: Lets see them OC's! Liam: Ok, We are in Imaginary Land! (Derp) Todays challenge is to draw Maximum of 2 of your OC's! Best win for their teams, losers send someone home. (If someone on National does the challenge and they were just voted out, i will delete their entry) You have till 21/3/13 to get them in. Good luck! But they also need a character description. (Credit to MRace2010 for the OC drawing challenge) Time for the results! wendy.png|Wendy - Tikkibikki Matthew.png|Matthew - Stars&Straps20 Description: Matthew is a nice, smart guy. He goes with the flow, but sometimes, he can be unpredictable. If yoou set him off, he steams. But in the next minute, he can be nice or sad. He is bipolar, I guess. XD Gia.png|Gia - Stars&Straps20 Description - Gia is a perfectionist. In her eyes, everything always has to either, look right, sound right, or be right. . 225px-Akkie.jpg|'Angus - ReisenMoon' Chakkie.jpg|'Getty - ReisenMoon' 225px-Bakkie.jpg|'Betty - ReisenMoon' fruit.GIF|This is Fruit. He's a little bit creepy and he listens to ACDC. He turns people into fruits. -Berryleaf Jeanette.png|Jeanette - Franky494 Eddie final.png|Eddie - Eddie can be a wicked skateboarder, skydiver, or anything that involves stunts ~OrangeBirdMaster2 Logan ORANGE.png|Logan - Logan's jokes are hilarous but sadly, they get stale ~OrangeBirdMaster2 Phillipdos.png|This is Philip, from Chrissy Snow (considering Liam knows me, he will know which users is hidden there. I also forgot ears :D) Melbourne.png|Melbourne/ MRace2010 AZUNA.png|azuna, I know could've been much better than this Marry.png|Marry - She is a Strong girl, she love the school and the book CHIMAROJ.png|Chimaroj in his monk outfit Lily.png|Lily - She is a sexy and nice girl, she is sweet but she love the dress and she do the judge for the competitions for the dress Elimination 2: International Liam: The winners were Global, With Cosmic in a close second place. Sorry but you guys are up for elimination again! Tikki is immune for doing the challenge, Everyone else are up for elimination SO VOTE! Tikki: *stamps blake* sorry never seen you do anything but sign up RR44: *stamps Blake* You never do anything but sign up. Liam: Ok, Popcorn goes to.... Johnny! *Throws* ACTN! *Throws* Tikki! *Throws* RR44! *Throws* OL! *Throws* And the last popcorn goes to......CS13! *Throws* Sorry Blake, But your team has eliminated you, Most likely for not saying a word. Anyways enjoy Imanginary Land!! *Pushes him off the plane* The rest of you are safe!...For now... 'Episode 3: We Can Bake..Pfft..' 'First Class: (Global)' LxJ: Wow it's fantastic we win !!! Great Job Team :D Phy: Sorry guys for not helping in the challenge. I cant draw to save my life. :P Unknown: Yay great we won!! YAY! Race: Awesome! We're going to be THE BEST TEAM EVER! 'Middle Class: (Cosmic)' Stars: Well... We didn't do too bad guys! Leafy: True that! 'Loser Class: (National)' Tikki: ok guys we have to get out of here Challenge: Liam: Ok, Hello everyone we are in ITALY, Venice to be more precise. Anyways We have someone to explain the challenge since i dont understand Italien... Venice: (Italien Translation) Hello guys, i usually stay here since its in my name xD. Anyways your challenge is to find ingredients to make a Pizza. You will need to bake it and make it tasty! Me, Liam and Lindsay will judge! (2 Lines per ingredient. More ingredients make it tastier, so no limit on Ingredients. Then 1 line to bake) 'National' Tikki: *Starts adding Peppers* RR44: *gets some volcano sauce, some lettuce, some olives, some pickles and some red peppers* Tikki: *finishes with the peppers* Tikki: *goes back in time and starts the dough* Johnny: *Starts adding Fancy Cheese* Tikki: *finishes expertly making dough and goes back to the present* Johnny: *finishes adding fancy cheese* Tikki: *Starts adding red onions* Johnny: *starts to add delicious chicken* Tikki: *Finishes adding red onions* Tikki: *finishes the chicken for johny* Tikki: *starts adding tomatoes* (as a Healthier and tastier substitute for sauce) Tikki: *finishes adding tomatoes* Tikki: *starts on mushrooms* Blake im sorry you are out Johnny: *Starts adding ham* Tikki: *finishes the mushrooms* Johnny: *finishes adding ham* Tikki: *sticks it in the oven to bake it* Johnny: *turns on oven* Tikki: *takes it out when its golden brown* *sniffs* mmmmm! thats good! 'Cosmic' Stars: *Gets out dough and flattens it* Jordan: I got the cheese and toppings! *Goes towards a supplies cupboard* Stars: Cool! *Finishes up flattening the dough* Orange: *gets some cheese* Stars: *Gets salt and adds it to the pizza* Orange: *gets sauce* Stars: Should we add some bacon? Orange: *puts the sauce on* Maybe we should flip flop the pizza around so the sauce is below the cheese Stars: Good idea! *Flip flops the pizza* Orange: *gets pepperoni* Stars: *Gets bacon and spreads it on the Pizza* TF: *Adds pepper (you know those things in the packets) on pizza* Orange: *puts on the pepperoni* Leafy: *puts basil on pizza* Stars: *Adds Bell Peppers* Orange: *finishes putting on the basil* Leon: *Gets olives* Orange: *puts on the olives* After Bell Peppers, lets cook the pizza Stars: *Finishes adding bell peppers* Orange: Now time to cook! We will use 10 lines to cook because it will make it good! *starts cooking the pizza* 1 'Global' Race: Un po' di sale *puts salt* e si, sono italiano :) LxJ: allora siamo in due Race, *puts salt* Race: *prepares dough for the pizza,it haves salt on it* LxJ: *finish prepares dough for the pizza* Race: *prepares tomato sauce with some oil and salt* La mia ricetta per un sugo buono :) LxJ: *finish prepares tomato sauce* io la seguo chef ! Race: *takes some mozzarella and puts it in the pizza* LxJ: *puts the all mozzarella in the pizza* Unknown: *cutting the mushrooms* Phy: *Gets some canadian bacon* LxJ: *finish gets the canadian bacon* Twilight; *gets vegable peporonni* I need to start taking italion language classes. Franky: *Helps cut the mushrooms then finishes and adds it to the pizza Twilight: *cuts mushrooms then adds to the pizza* Race: *puts some fresh basil in the pizza* Sarà deliziosa Unknown: *adds 5 pieces Salami* LxJ: *finish adds Salami* okay guys stop with the ingredients ! Twilight: Now lets cook this beast! *Puts pizza in the oven* Results: Liam: Can i have Cosmic Pizza please? Orange: Will do! *gives Liam the pizza* Liam: *Tastes* This is good 7/10 Next up is National! Tikki: Here it is *sniffs* gourgeous *gives liam the pizza* Liam: *Tastes* Urm, 6/10! Next is Global, They need at least a 6 to tie things up! Unknown: *light the candles and gives him a glass of apple juice* *serves the pizza* Bon appetit sir. Liam: Thanks, *Tastes* I will rate this...... leans in Liam: ....... 7/10! National is up for elimination again :( 'Elimination Ceremony 3: International' Liam: You know what to do. Stamp someones passport in conf. Tikki: Again... *Stamps OL* you posted only once ages ago sorry Liam: Seriously, only 1 vote!!! Anyways OL you are eliminated! Bye Bye! *Pushes him off the plane* Episode 4: Great...Another Tradition... First Class (Cosmic) Leafy: Suffering from first class cabin fever. Orange: I am assuming that is good. COSMIC FOREVER Leafy: Its great! WOOT! Stars: I wonder where we're heading to next. Middle Class (Global) Unknown: Well it could've been worse.. Twilight: Yeah, it could've been worse.. Unknown: I just said that... LxJ: we didn't win but we didn't lose :D Race: Well, National seems to be the loser team. We need to be in 2nd or first all the time so that none of us will be eliminated. National will protect us for a while, i think, but we need to be better even than Cosmic :s Loser Class (National) Tikki: this is getting ridiculous come on guys CS13: Sorry i was on vaca but im here now Challenge: Liam: Okay everyone, Todays challenge is to create a Fijian Clothing line! It takes 10 lines to make an outfit, But we need a picture to rate it! (Do 10 lines in your team, then find a picture of it.) 'Cosmic:' Leafy: *gathers cloths* Stars: *Makes Clothing* Leafy: *stitches* (3) TF: *Helps Leafy stitch* Leafy: *adds buttons* (5) Orange: *makes clothing* 6 'Global:' Unknown: *collecting Leaves* Twilight: *makes clothing* Unknown: *making the clothing* LxJ: *making the clothing* Unknown: *making the clothing* LxJ: *making the clothing* Unknown: *making the clothing* LxJ: *making the clothing* (8) TDS: *making the clothing* LxJ: *finishes making the clothing* (10) TDS: *find a photo for it* (I mean an actual Photo, From images or something.. :P) Unknown: here is a picture ! Race: That's nice, let's take this? Race: Haloa (reminder for Liam. A challenge is STILL going on :|) 'National:' Tikki: *makes clothing* (1) Tikki: *makes clothing* (2) Johnny: *makes clothes* (3) Tikki: *makes clothing* (4) RR44: *makes clothing* (5) Tikki: *makes clothing* (6) RR44: *makes clothing* (7) Tikki: *makes clothing* (8) RR44: *makes clothing* (9) Tikki: *makes clothing* (10) http://www.fijiwater.com/2008/designer-fiji-water-dress-san-francisco-fashion-show/ (proof) Elimination 4: Cosmic (Duh) Liam: You didnt even complete the challenge so this isnt much of a shock. Vote in CONF. Orange: (CONF) Dash didn't do the challenge, I vote him *Stamps Dash* Jordan: (CONF) Other than me Dash you didn't do anything.... Elimination 4.5: Wait Whaaaaa??? Liam: Nation wins the contest, but they have to pick someone from 2nd or 3rd to join their team. Vote for a player on Cosmic/Global in CONF!!! Johnny: *stamps Race's forehead* Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current